Because You Are Mine
by Gereldine5
Summary: "Kami, I know you hate me, I know I deserve it. But please listen to me when I tell you I love you." Spirit gets horribly injured, death looming over him. Who does he call for in his time of need? And how did he get hurt? The memories and emotions revealed and how even bad things can have beautiful outcomes.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this is my first fanfiction. I hope everyone likes it! I know that most people tend to think Spirit is annoying, and Kami totally was right in leaving him but I kinda wanted them to get back together. I want to see Kami and I think Spirit truly cares about her. So here is my little depressing fanfic on Spirit and Kami. Enjoy!**

**Yeah, I don't own Soul Eater...its kinda obvious. **

"I've moved on Anna." The pale, green haired girl stared at her meister with disbelief in her eyes. "Kami..." Kami glared at Anna shaking her head. "No more, it's rude." "Kami! Stop denying it! I heard y-" "No." Kami's sky blue eyes were filled with anger, narrowed, jaw set. "Yes ma'am." Anna looked dejected, turning around to walk out. "Anna." "Yes?" "I don't care what happens to him. I really don't. So stop reporting it." "It's just...he requested to see you..." "Tell him no." Anna winced. "Ma'am..." "No." She turned. "Kami, he's hurt!" "I...I don't care." "Stop being stubborn! I heard you crying last night. You read the report didn't you. He's going to die Kami! Don't you understand!" Kami blinked. "I'm not going..." Silence filled the apartment. "You are such an idiot. A selfish idiot. Think about your daughter Kami. She needs you too! She may not admit it, but she loves Spirit. He's her dad. You're her mom. Go talk to her at least!" Kami bit her lip, trying hard not to let the tears fall. "I don't want to see her either." "Why? Why don't you want to see your own daughter!?" Anna's voice escalated until she was screaming. "Kami this has gone too far! You're hurting! You go out, drink yourself to death, stumble home and cry! Will you shut up and talk to him! Spirit loves yo-" "Don't you dare say that. He doesn't love me. He loves women. He would rather jump around and flirt than...than..." Tears fell. dripping down her face. Anna felt a pang of guilt, knowing she was the one who had brought up these emotions. "Kami...I'm sorry." "I'm never talking to that idiot again Anna! I'm never talking to him or anyone near him ever, EVER again!"

**********************************************************************************************************

Everything hurt. He could feel his body protest as he shifted, attempting to sit up. "W-where is she?" His voice was cracking, throat dry and sore. Maka stared at him. "She isn't coming idiot. You divorced her, you have no right to see her." Spirit closed his eyes, his mouth in a thin line. "I know but...it was important." "Look, tell her yourself. Find her when you get better." Spirit smiled sadly. "Yeah...when I get better." Maka sighed and rose, leaving the room. "He'll get better, he'll get better...he'll..." She slid down the wall outside and sobbed. She sobbed from seeing his broken body, the slices bandaged that covered him. His empty eyes, ones that were filled with such childish stupidity, something that annoyed her but she missed dearly. No one knew what happened, only that he was found lying on the outskirts of town, bleeding to death and mumbling for someone. To be specific, her. Kami, Maka's mom. "Why did you want to see her daddy?"

Spirit stared at the window, willing her to come. He needed to see her face one more time. He wanted to tell her why. He closed his eyes, memories flooding in. A sad smile danced on his lips and he breathed slowly, reliving all of his cherished moments.

_**I hope you guys all like this so far! Oh god...I cannot WAIT for the next chapters. This one was kinda lame, but all will be revealed. I promise it will get better!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! XD Sorry for being gone for so long, school is really difficult. I finally got a break so I'm dedicating it all to this story :D Again, I want to remind everyone that this is my first fanfiction. The chapters are probably going to be short. **

**I don't own Soul Eater, at ALL. In no way shape or form. **

****"STEEEEIIIIIIINNNNNNNN!" The silent and morbid scientist looked up from his dissection to be greeted by his least favorite human being. "Hello...Spirit..." "Ah, don't be like that! Guess what?" The red haired spazz ruffled Stein's hair, grinning mischievously. Stein rolled his eyes and returned to dissecting, slicing his scalpel through a swallow's body. Perhaps if he ignored the idiot, the red head would leave. His fingers delicately opened the wound created and fingered around, fascinated by the internal workings. "Ok, soooo..." Well damn it, that didn't work. "I found the most beautiful angel in the whole entire world!" Stein cocked an eyebrow, chuckling. "Oh really? How long is this one going to last? The previous angel existed for about a month." Spirit blinked. "Ahaha...yeahhhh.. Well this one is different! She is sweet, pretty and strong! She could easily be my meister!" Stein looked up with shock. "What about me?" Stein was slightly hurt by Spirit's words. "Am I not good enough?" "I never said that!" In the distance, a bell was heard. "Shit, I'm late for class." "Ahh, Stein! Please wait! Just skip class." "With you? I'd rather not." Spirit frowned at the harshness of Stein's words, only to take off after him. No point in skipping alone anyways.

Meanwhile, a sandy blonde girl was casually walking down the hallways of DWMA. Her hair was up in a ponytail, gentle green eyes observing the sights around her. She smiled, humming a little tune as she scurried off to class. "Hey! Kami!" The meister turned, grinning at the attractive weapon standing before her. "'Sup Raven?" The black haired weapon sauntered up to her, grinning. "Ya know, I've been thinking. How would you like to go out with me?" "EH?!" Raven drew the meister close to his toned body, eyes looking at her with such passion. "Will you go out with me? Just to the movies." Kami grinned and nodded. How could she say no? Unlike that pushy red haired idiot, this guy was classy. "Great! I'll pick you up at 7. That new action movie came out and I super excited." Kami laughed. "Sounds perfect!" Kami turned after waving goodbye, and then skipped down the halls. She pushed open the doors to the class room. "I'm so sorry for being late!" "Well thats alright Kami, go stand next to Spirit. You guys are going to be partners today." Oh god no.

**These chapters are so shorttttt . I'm sorry for this but, IDK WHATS WRONG WITH ME! Merg...The funny thing is, when the lemon comes up, it'll probably be like...2 pages long XD **

**Please review! I'd love suggestions and tips. The more you give me, the better this fanfic gets since you guys are all better than me XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**MORE CHAPTERS :DDD I TOLD YOU I WOULD UPDATE QUICKLY! Due to my failure at writing lengthy pieces, I can post more things even quicker ^^ So there is the positive. **

**I do not own Soul Eater, but I wish I did. **

****"WHY THE HELL AM I WITH HIM!?" "No one else is hon', and you are late." Kami growled her displeasure before stomping over the the weapon. "Not a word from you. I swear to god, this means nothing." "Hmm." Spirit remained silent, blue eyes observing her unnoticed. He really did like her, she had a cute face and although her chest wasn't the most...generous, she definitely had legs for a mile. Her waist was small, curving gracefully and modestly covered by a crisp white top and a khaki skirt. He liked her modesty, it was attractive and cute. He smiled at her, resulting in Kami looking at him like he was high. "What the hell is wrong with you." "Nothin'" "Ok class! Please, take your weapon's hands." Kami grabbed Spirit's hand halfheartedly only to be caught by suprise.

His hands were rough and calloused. Comforting hands, the hands of a protector. It was strange how she was suddenly calmed by his soul energy and surrounded by this soothing aura.

Spirit smirked as Kami tightened her hold on his hand, her head turning to look up at him with those gorgeous green eyes. She had such a pretty face. And those lips...how he wanted to kiss them, kiss her. He blinked and quickly turned, shaking his head. He hardly knew her! But still...she had an amazing aura around her. He felt at home.

"Alrighty weapons! Transform!" Spirit blinked and shifted akwardly. "Well?" "Ahh...hmmm, I can't." "WHAT!?" "No, no, I can transform but I don't know if you can handle me!" "Ya calling me weak!?" "NO, just inexperienced with my type!" "YOU ASS, TRANSFORM NOW!" Spirit blinked. "Ahm...o..ok..." He akwardly complied, transforming into a black...demon scythe. He fell towards her, Kami quickly reacting. She grabbed hold, feeling a roar of power run through her. Damn did it feel good. Her hands tightened, eyes closing and a small breath being released. Kami grinned, her green eyes shooting open. "LETS GOOOO!" She thundered towards her opponent, power roaring from her, green eyes glowing. Spirit pumped his energy into the attack, concentrating. He felt safe in her hands, much safer than with Stein. He couldn't deny the fact that she was his perfect match. Kami was having the same thoughts, ones that were dominated quickly by her thoughts of kicking ass, which was being completed at that very moment. The other kid didn't stand a chance. Kami grinned as her opponent fell, and Spirit quickly changed back. "You're good...real good." Spirit blinked at Kami. "Right back at ya." "Well clearly you two connect very well. Both of you just unknowingly completed soul resonance...congrats!"  
Kami smiled.

The two of them were going places.

**Well this one is a bit longer. I know this whole story is rushed. I'm sorry. But its a strange choice in pairing soooo...yeah. **


End file.
